bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blade of a Demon against the Untouchable Blade.
(Note: This is Chapter 16 of the ''Return From Exile'' story arc.) [[w:c:Bleach:Kenpachi Zaraki|''Kenpachi Zaraki]]' stands before '[[Akashi Kuchiki|Akashi]]'-A, whose blade is a glowing red… ''' “My Flush technique,” Akashi-A began, “is very unique in that it causes my blade to become pure energy and at my will I can cause it to pass through solid matter.” “Hmm,” Kenpachi growled, “in-teresting, a technique that can render my blades pure destructive power useless. What shall I do?” he pondered sarcastically. “I guess this will have to do.” He raised his hand to his eye-patch, and with a tug he tore it off. Immediately a wave of spirit energy released pushing Akashi-A back, as Kenpachi was enveloped in yellow reiatsu forming a skull shape above him as it flowed out of him. “You see I have incredible level of spirit energy, so much so that I had to have the Research Department develop this little creature to contain my excess energy, but now,” Kenpachi grinned “now I can fight at my full power!” He charged at Akashi-A, swung his blade and Akashi-A barely had time to resist the attack with his own blade. “Impressive,” Akashi-A said half to himself, “Now the blade has become a channeling tool for you spirit energy, and it is that energy that is making contact with my own blade, even in its Flush state.” Kenpachi continued his assault hit after hit on Akashi-A’s blade. Kenpachi began to laugh. “Is this the full power of your Bankai?” Kenpachi mocked, “I mean you are the strongest of the copies and yet I’m able defeat you easily?” He hit so hard that it knocked Akashi-A back and onto the ground, but still a smile came across his face. “You think I am the strongest copy?” Akashi-A asked. “Of course you are,” Kenpachi began, “that A on your shoulder guard it represents the Ace which is the highest card in a deck.” “While that is true of a card deck,” Akashi-A explained, “it is not true of the Roval Flush technique. In fact, the five of us are assigned a power level based on what our usefulness needs to be. As soon as you chose who would fight who our power levels were set accordingly. Though to be fair at any moment during a battle we can change who has which operating power. but that is rare in fact from the looks of the others powers and ours it shouldn’t matter much.” “So if you aren’t the strongest,” Kenpachi responded, “Where do you fall in the rankings?” “Do you really want to know?” Akashi-A said teasingly. Kenpachi nodded with a grunt. “Very well then, I…am the weakest of the five.” “What, you thought I was the weakest of the five soul reapers?” Kenpachi growled, “I, Kenpachi Zaraki am one of the strongest shinigami in soul society!” “Luck of the draw I guess,” Akashi-A said with a smile, “Don’t take it too personally, but to be honest all of the others are putting up a better fight and doing relatively little complaining by comparison. You haven’t even released your shikai.” “Because I can’t,” he growled “I never even learned its name, but it doesn’t matter, my spiritual pressure is so massive that you I can still defeat you.” “No release state?” Akashi-A laughed, “then you will be that much easier to defeat.” “You will see that underestimating me was a mistake!” Zaraki charged his opponent. A massive wave of energy exploded away. The force of his spiritual pressure was impressive. Finally their blades met and held there. “I haven’t underestimated you,” Akashi-A began. “In fact it is quite the opposite, you have underestimated me. Straight Flush!” Nothing seemed to change so Kenpachi continued on attacking his first attack hit, then his second, then his third. Kenpachi realized that though the attacks of Akashi-A were not changing in style they were increasing in power. “How are you doing this? Such an impressive technique!” Kenpachi repeated. “But I can out do it!” He swung his blade even harder, matching the power from Akashi-A’s blade, but as he went to land his next blow he felt his blade pass through the clone’s blade. Instantly Akashi-A thrust his blade forward into Zaraki’s left shoulder. Kenpachi felt five blades, white hot, pierce his body. “But my blade was covered in energy more than enough to stop yours.” “Ah I understand how you miscalculated,” Akashi-A said. “You think that there is some amount of spirit energy I have turned my blade into, so that you might be able to use the same amount of energy and be able to prevent my blade from passing through your blade.” Akashi-A smiled, “It is an understandable mistake for one such as yourself.” Kenpachi scowled at him. “but the truth of my ability is that it activates my blades potential energy turning it into kinetic energy, and by doing so the particles become loose enough to move through the molecules of other objects. So you see, your ability to stop my blade came from the energy being of a frequency almost equal to that of my blade, but now that I have increased my frequency, my blade can once again pass through yours.” Akashi-A grew a big smile and swung his blade again passing it through Kenpachi’s blade and into his heart Zaraki felt the full force of Akashi-A’s immense attack as it pierced him. “Feel that shinigami? That will be the end of you! Next will be your head.” “I won’t be defeated so easily!” Kenpachi swung his blade, landing a deep cut into Akashi-A’s arm as he fell. Akashi-A stood over the fallen and unconscious captain. “You finally cut me, and took so much damage to do it. Admirable, unfortunately it is time for you to meet your end!” Akashi-A’s blade was about to come down on Kenpachi’s neck, when he sensed something and looked over toward Akashi-K. Previous Chapter: The Fox and the Dragon, Akashi’s sinister copies. Next Chapter: Ichigo Parries: the Unblockable Blade Repelled!